


Daddy

by LashtonsPenguins



Category: 5SOS
Genre: Bondage Dom!luke Daddy!Luke Sub!Ashton Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LashtonsPenguins/pseuds/LashtonsPenguins
Summary: Luke uses bondage on an unsuspecting Ashton





	

"Hey baby" Ashton said entering the house and getting on his tippy toes to kiss his boyfriends cheek, then he smiled and continued walking towards their shared room. "Gosh I stink, I'm taking a shower okay?" 

"Sure thing Ashy" Luke responded before the older male disappeared behind the white door. A few moments later the blond heard the water start and he grinned to himself, finally he could start his plan. 

Going to his side of the bed, Luke opened his last draw and moved a few belongings before he pulled out what he was searching for. Smirking, Luke put the items in the areas he'd need them and sat down, waiting for his partner to come out. 

As soon as Ashton left the bathroom In his towel and saw Luke just sitting there smiling to himself he knew something was up. He just didn't know what, "Luke, is everything okay?" 

"Just fine baby" Luke's smile never fell making Ashton even more suspicious. 

"What's going on Luke?" He asked, narrowing his hazel eyes and cocking an eyebrow

"Why do you assume somethings up? Can I not smile anymore?" Luke replied with a shit eating grin. Finally, Ashton shrugged and started looking for some clothes to put on. 

Suddenly, Ashton felt himself being tossed on the bed and before he could react he felt his hands being tied to the bed with his own bandanas. Thrashing around trying to break free, Ashton yelped "Luke! What are you doing?!? Stop that!" 

"Rule number one baby.." Luke whispered leaning in closer to his boyfriend once he was secure to the bed "don't call me Luke. Call me daddy or you'll be punished." 

"W-what? Seriously, knock it off Luke-" 

"What did I just say Ashton?" The blonds blue hues glared into the shorter males hazel ones. 

"Luke-"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!" Luke yelled making Ashton tense up, not being used to this side of the normally shy and awkward teen. 

"T-to call you Daddy" Ashton whimpered making Luke smile just a little

"And what did you not do?" 

"Call you daddy." Ashton closed his eyes tightly before whispering "sorry d-daddy." 

"Apology accepted." Luke said making Ashton sigh in relief "but you still need to be punished." 

Getting off of Ashton, Luke crouched down and pulled out a box. Once he opened the lid, Ashton's large hazel eyes widened upon seeing what was in said box; a gag, a butt plug, blindfolds, some condoms, lube and something he couldn't quite make out. 

"Please don't put that on me" Ashton begged as the blond in front of him grasped the gag and took it out "please, no Luk-mfhaj" 

Now surrounded by silence as the gag did it's job and kept Ash quiet, Luke removed the shorter man's towel, leaving him exposed before he grabbed the box. Picking up a shiny, round object, Luke help it up before slowly placing the ring around Ashton's cock, against the older mans silent protests. 

"Now honey, as you know that's a cock ring," Luke said stating the obvious "rule number two is you can't cum until I say you can." 

Ashton's protests got louder as Luke slowly started pumping his member, bringing Ashton's erection to life. This went on for a few more minutes until Ashton began to feel that warm, tightness in the bottom of his stomach. Just when Ashton was about to release Luke's hand was replaced with the cold, merciless ring. 

"Sorry baby," Luke cooed as he opened the lid to the bottle of lube and pouring some on his fingers "but I can't have you cumming and ruin the rest of the fun." 

Before Ashton knew what was happening, he felt the first of Luke's fingers entering him, then after a while he felt another. Keeping a pace, Luke started stretching his boyfriend open until he deemed the curly haired make ready. After removing his fingers, causing Ashton to whine at the loss, he poured a generous amount of lube onto the butt plug and gently pushed it into his lover. 

"Comfortable Ash?" Luke teased, making Ashton glare at him. "Oh c'mon babe, it's not that bad." 

Then Luke leant over and started sucking on his lovers right nipple, knowing that it would make the older man forgive him. Soon after Luke swapped to the left one he felt Ashton thrash under him again. Looking up, the blond saw his boyfriends pleading gaze and decided to take some mercy on him. 

Reaching up and removing the gag, Luke waited a few minutes allowing his love to flex his jaw before saying "you've done really well baby, want a reward?" 

"God...please luk-Daddy may I please cum? I'm dying daddy." Luke gave in almost immediately upon seeing Ashton's hazel eyes do a better puppy look than most dogs. 

"Oh alright honey." Luke said before removing the cock ring and slowly pumping Ash once again. Right when Ashton thought he would finally release, the worst thing that could have happened to him in that moment did happen. 

Luke's fucking phone rang. 

"One sec babe" Luke winked before placing the cock ring and gag on his tied down lover yet again, against the curly haired Brunets protests. 

"Hello, this is Luke speaking....oh hey Phil..." Luke said allowing Ashton to know that it was their management calling "nah, Ashton's a little tied up right now, he can't cum to the phone....wait what? No!.....can it wait an hour or two?....but.....okay fine, I'll see you in 10." 

Sighing, Luke sent an apologetic look Ashton's way, "sorry honey, Management need to see me, so I'll see you when I get home." 

Luke then got his phone, something else Ashton couldn't quite see and a beanie. Then he left, not looking back no matter how much Ashton thrashed around on the bed or tried to scream.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been about half an hour since Luke left, and Ashton was about to drift off to sleep (as comfortable as he could given his...situation.) when he suddenly jolted awake at the intense pleasure he was suddenly experiencing. Apparently the thing Luke had taken with him that Ashton didn't see was the remote for the cock ring and butt plug. Now, the blond haired asshole was playing with them knowing that Ashton couldn't get away. 

Practically dying with how much it hurt him to not be able to cum, Ashton groaned thinking about what he would do to Luke as soon as he was free.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Ashy, I'm home!" Luke called as he entered the bedroom, groaning at the site. Ashton was there covered in a layer of sweat, making his curls damp and stuck to his forehead, he was also groaning and thrashing about. Luke knew it was mean to leave Ashton like this for a meeting, but he couldn't stop himself. 

"Okay baby I think you're loose enough for me, don't you?" Luke chuckled as he removed the butt plug from the brunet. Then, Luke stood up and removed his shirt, followed by his tight jeans leaving him in his boxers, an obvious bulge showing. Reaching over, Luke also removed the gag from his boyfriends mouth and put it back in the box, grabbing a condom in the process. 

"D-daddy please...let me cum" Ashton's voice disrupted Luke's movements for a few moments.

"You will get off babe, just not yet." Luke removed his boxers (which Ashton swears are his not Luke's) and puts on the condom before slicking himself up with lube. "Ready princess?" 

"Y-yes daddy" Ashton moaned loudly when he felt Luke's cock enter him, not experiencing any pain due to his torment for the past hour and a half. "Daddy please go faster!" 

Accepting the curly haired Brunets request, Luke picked up the pace for his movements, before angling his hips to go towards a certain spot. When Ashton all but screamed when Luke hit the spot, Luke decided to keep going there. 

"Daddy please let me cum.....please." Ashton cried, but Luke just shook his head. 

"You can after I do." 

When Luke felt the tingling feeling in his lower stomach he knew he was close, so the blue eyed make picked up his pace and continued to slam into Ashton's prostate, making the hazel eyed beauty scream. 

"Ashton!" Luke yelled as he finally came undone, slowing his movements to a stop before he rolled off of Ashton and removed the cum-filled condom. Walking back over to his mate, Luke noticed how red Ashton's cock had gotten, and the tear stained cheeks. 

"Daddy....it hurts." Ashton whimpered, tears falling from his face again. Luke shhh'ed him, telling him that he was so perfect for his daddy before removing Ashton's cock ring. 

Then, he slowly started moving his hand up and down Ashton's cock. Before long Ashton yelled Luke's name and spilled out over the blonds hand and himself. 

Luke left the room, not that Ashton noticed, and when he came back he had a small towel he used to clean off Ashton whenever Ashton was too tired to do it himself. When both were clean, Luke put the cloth out to be washed before once again going to the bedroom, only this time he started to remove the binds holding Ashton in place. 

When every rope and handcuff was removed, and every burn was kissed, Luke got on the bed and wrapped his arms around Ashton. 

"Ash, you haven't said a word since...you know, is everything okay?" Luke asked, his blue eyes taking notice of Ashton's unclear hazel ones. "Ash! Come back to me, baby I'm sorry, are you okay?!?" 

"I'm perfect daddy" Ashton grinned before cuddling closer to the younger male and allowing Luke's heart to lull him to sleep, Luke following close behind.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Luke jolted awake from a weird pleasant sensation, and when he tried to move he realised he couldn't. Panicking, Luke looked around until his eyes landed on Ashton, who was riding his cock, which he then realised had the cock ring around it. Luke then also noticed that his had the gag on too. 

"Hey baby, ready for your turn now?"


End file.
